Senior Year
by CareBear08
Summary: Carmen transfers in the middle of her senior year. What awaits her? A new love? drama? Sex? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first chapter for the l word. i was very disappointed how they broke these two up. They're my favorite couple. hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Carmen walked down the halls of Beverly High. Today was her first day of class; she had just transferred from Chula Vista High School because her parents found a better job. Walking up to her hall room, she stopped just outside the door. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and let it out. She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Feeling everyone's eyes on her the moment she walked through the door. She walked up to the teacher and gave her transfer slip to him.

The teacher looked down at the pass and nodded his head, "Thank you Carmen, my name is Mr. Cross. Go ahead and take any seat that's available."

Carmen nodded her head; turning to face the class she quickly skimmed the room to find a seat. Spotting a seat near the back corner she rushed over to that seat. She hated the way that she felt all of the class starring at her. Walking up to the seat that was available she smiled at the girl. "Is this seat taken?"

The girl looked up from her notebook and gave her a smile. "No it's not. Feel free to take it." Carmen blushed, nodding she quickly sat down. Taking her notebook out to start taking notes she couldn't help but steal a look at the girl next to her. The girl next to her chuckled. "My name is Shane."

Carmen smiled at her. "Hi Shane, my name is Carmen. It's nice to meet you."

"Like-wise. What brings you to this lovely city?" Shane asked.

"My parents just transferred jobs so we got dragged along for the ride," she replied.

Shane nodded her head in understanding. "I could image how difficult it is to start a new school in the middle of the year." She glanced at the front of the class to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention to them. Turning her attention back on Carmen. "What classes do you have?"

Carmen shrugged and giggled. "I have no idea." Pulling her schedule out she handed it to Shane.

Taking the schedule out she skimmed it quickly and smiled. "Looks like we have the same classes together."

Carmen felt her heart skip a beat. Giving Shane a shy look she smiled. "That's great. At least I'll know one person in class." Taking her schedule back from Shane she placed it in her binder. Glancing at her she couldn't hide the fact that she was extremely attracted to Shane.

Shane smirked at her. "What?"

Carmen shook her head. "It's nothing." Turning her attention to the teacher she quickly wrote down the notes that were on the bored.

Shane ran her eyes down Carmen's body and smiled in appreciation. She liked what she was seeing and she was sure that Carmen had been checking her out. Grabbing a piece of paper she wrote down a quick note and passed it to Carmen.

Carmen jumped when she felt Shane poke her. Looking down she saw the note. Taking it she opened it:

_Your first day and already trying to be a good student?_

Carmen giggled; she wrote a response and passed it back to Shane. Shane took it and opened it:

_What can I say, I gotta make a good impression._

Shane smiled. Writing a response she passed it back to Carmen. Carmen quickly opened it:

_If you want to make a good impression, your sure doing a good job right now. If you want I can help you catch up if you're interested. My number is 323-843-9832. You can text me or call me anytime. ;)_

Carmen blushed, she already had the feeling that something was going to be happening with Shane and she loved the idea. Hearing the bell ring, she quickly wrote down her phone number and passed it to Shane. She winked at her. "The same for me, text me or call me anytime. See you in our next class." Packing up, she quickly exited the classroom.

Shane picked up the note and read her phone number, grinning like a fool she put the note in her pocket and packed up her things fast. Rushing out the classroom she tried to see if she could find Carmen. Unfortunately she wasn't able to spot her, but she did spot her best friend Alice. Walking over to Alice she smiled at her. "Hey. How was class?"

Alice smiled at her. "Boring as usual." Pulling Shane closer to her, her smile grew. "I heard this interesting rumor. We got a new girl and she was seen flirting with you."

Shane's mouth dropped in shock. "What the fuck Alice. How did you find that out already?"

Alice giggled at her. Taking her cell out she showed her a picture of Carmen and Shane flirting with each other. "Aww the joys of technology. She's a cutie. What's her name?"

Shane shook her head at her. "I can't believe it. Who sent this?"

Alice put her cell away. "It was Jenny. Now answer my questions." She grabbed Shane and dragged her to her locker. Opening her locker she glared at Shane. "Details now!"

Shane leaned against the locker next to her. "Her name is Carmen and she just transferred her from Chula Vista."

Alice raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you get her digits already?" Shane pulled the note from her pocket and grinned at her. Alice screamed. "Oh my god Shane. You're such a player!"

"_Why is Shane a player?"_

The two smiled at Dana. She looked at them in question. "What did I miss?"

Alice grinned at her. "We got a new transfer and Shane already has her number."

Dana grinned at her. "Seriously? Is she cute?"

Shane nodded her head. "Hell yeah she is." Hearing the warning bell she smiled at them. "I'll see you guys at lunch." Waving at them she headed toward the 200 building.

"Try to bring her over at lunch. I want to meet her!" Alice screamed to her.

Chuckling Shane continued walking to her class. She waved at a few people on her way to class. Walking through her class door she looked around for Carmen. She frowned when she didn't see her. Taking her usual seat she starred at the front door waiting for Carmen to walk in.

Jenny took her seat across from Shane and grinned at her. "I can't believe you Shane."

Shane looked at her in question. "What?"

Jenny smirked at her. "Hollering at the new girl already. You don't even know if she floats that way."

Shane smirked at her. "It hasn't stopped me before." Jenny rolled her eyes at her, turning around she faced the front of the class. Shane's eyes widen when she saw Carmen walk it. She watched Carmen walk up to the teacher and talk to her. Her smile grew when she saw Carmen look up and spot her.

Carmen bit her lip, she couldn't help it. The first thing she did was look for Shane right after she walked into the class. Turning her attention back to the teacher. The teacher smiled at her. "My name is Ms. Alvarez. Find any open seat; I don't have a seating chart."

Carmen smiled at her. "Yes ma'am." Turning, Carmen headed towards the open seat next to Shane. She smiled at her. "Once again the seat next to you in open. Should I be worried?" she sat down next to her.

Shane chuckled at her. "It's actually a funny story. My best friends were in the same class as me, but we were too much of a distraction that they separated us."

Carmen giggled at her. "That's funny."

Jenny turned in her seat and smiled at Carmen. She reached to shake her hand. "Hi, I'm Jenny. Nice to meet you."

Carmen shook her hand. "Hi Jenny, my name is Carmen."

"So Carmen, are you a lesbian?" Jenny asked. Shane's eyes widen in surprise. Jenny smiled at her.

Carmen's mouth dropped in surprise. Closing it she smiled at Jenny. "I actually am."

Inside her head, Shane was thanking Jenny a million times in her head. Jenny smiled at her. "That' good to know. I'm bi and Shane here is lesbian as well. She's also single if you're interested." She winked at the couple before turning around to face the class again.

Carmen turned to look at Shane in question. The entire time she had a smile on her face. "So you're lesbian as well? Is your friend trying to set you up with me?"

Shane smiled at her. "I had no idea she was going to do that. I'm sorry if she's too forward."

"I'm not. I'm actually thankful that she is," replied Carmen. She winked at Shane before she turned her attention to the teacher.

Shane felt like she died and was sent to heaven. She couldn't wait to get to know Carmen even better. Unable to concentrate on anything in class she let her mind wander for the next 2 hours. Every now and then he eyes would wander to Carmen. She appreciated her beauty and it made her wonder why such a beauty was single. Hearing the bell ring she jumped in her seat.

Carmen smiled at her. "You know you kept starring at me during class." Shane felt her cheeks heat up. Carmen leaned closer to her. "It doesn't mean I'm complaining about it." Giving Shane a wink she started to move away from her.

Shane reached out and grabbed Carmen's arm, Carmen turned and looked at her in question. "If you're interested, did you want to have lunch with me and my friends?"

Carmen nodded her head. "That would be awesome."

Shane grinned at her excitedly. "Well let's get going." Packing her things up she motioned Carmen to follow her. Walking out of class in the busy hallway they weaved in and out of the crowd. She glanced over her shoulder at Carmen. "Stay close." Carmen nodded her head, reaching forward she took Shane's hand in hers. She smiled to herself. Spotting Bette and Kit, she called out to them. "Hey guys!"

Kit turned and smiled. "Hey mama." Kit's smile grew when she spotted Shane holding hands with a girl she's never seen. "Who's that with you?"

Shane smiled at them nervously. "Guys, this is Carmen."

Carmen moved to stand right next to her. She reached out to shake Kit's hand. "Hi, I'm Carmen de la Pica Morales. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Carmen," replied Kit. Shaking her hand she motioned to herself. "My name is Kit." Then she pointed at her sister. "And this is my little sister Bette." Bette nodded her head at Carmen. Kit grinned at Carmen. "Are you two dating?"

Carmen blushed, shaking her head she release Shane's hand. Instantly she felt disappointed. "No. I took a hold of her hand because I didn't want to get lost in the crowd. I'm actually new here and Shane was nice enough to invite me to have lunch with you guys."

Bette raised an eyebrow at Shane. "She really did huh? You two just met this morning?" Shane narrowed her eyes at Bette. She just grinned in response. "I find that interesting, it seems like you two are close already."

Carmen giggled at her. "You know it's funny. I just met your other friend Jenny and I could have sworn she was trying to set me up with Shane." She glanced at Shane and winked. "I'm not complaining. Shane is pretty hot."

Kit started laughing; she threw her arm around Carmen's shoulder. "Baby girl I love you already. You got a sense of humor unlike some of the girls I met."

Carmen winked at Kit. "It's because I'm a keeper and those other girls were nothing but little toys." Laughing the two girls headed toward the cafeteria.

Bette smirked at Shane. "Have you hit that yet?"

"Not yet and this one isn't going to be a one night stand," Shane replied. The two girls followed them to the Cafeteria. Getting their food they all took a seat at their usual table. Carmen made sure to take a seat right next to Shane. Shane smiled at her. "Beware of what you eat. We're still waiting on the results of last week mystery meat."

Carmen giggled at her. "Good to know that all schools have the same meat problem."

"I need a fucking smoke," said Alice. She took a seat across from the couple and collapsed in it. She laid her head on the table and groaned. "Why are people so stupid?"

Shane smirked at her. "Because it's human nature to be that stupid."

Alice glanced up and groaned. "I worry for our future then." Noticing Carmen, Alice sat up straight and grinned at Carmen. "Why hello there, are you Shane's girlfriend?" Shane shot Alice a death look, which she ignored.

Carmen took a bite of her sandwich, she swallowed before answering. "Actually, yes. We've been going out since 8am this morning."

Alice mouth dropped in shock. She quickly pulled out a notebook and pencil. "So 8am this morning right? Who asked who? Was it love at first sight?"

Carmen raised an eyebrow in question. Shane chuckled next to her and muttered to her. "Alice loves gossip and she loves to be the first to know of it."

Carmen nodded her head in understanding. "Oh, okay. Well it was love at first sight. When I sat down next to her, I just couldn't resist myself. I threw Shane on our table and took advantage of her." The table erupted in laughter. Alice face fell when she realized that Carmen was pulling her leg. She gave Alice an apologetic look. "Sorry I was just joking."

"Did I just hear that Shane was taking advantage of?" Asked Helena. Behind her was the rest of their gang which consisted of Tina, Max, Dana, and Jenny. They each took a seat and looked at Shane in question.

Shane smiled at her. "No it was a joke. Guys this is Carmen. She just transferred here from Chula Vista." Everyone exchanged pleasantly. Shane felt a hand on her leg, looking down to find Carmen's hand on her leg. She turned and looked at her. "Yes?"

Carmen smiled at her; she leaned closer to Shane and whispered to her. "I love your friends they're all so nice."

"I'm glad you do, cuz they like you too," she responded back. She smiled at Carmen tenderly. "If you're not busy, did you want to go out?"

Carmen nodded her head excitedly. "I would love to go out with you." She bit her lip in embarrassment. "I hope I did not sound so desperate to you."

Shane smiled. "No you didn't."

Alice grinned at the couple. "So where we going tonight?"

Shane's smile fell a little. "Well I wanted to take Carmen out…..alone."

Alice ignored Shane. She clapped her hands together to get the groups attention. "Guys, since its Carmen's first day here, how about we have a sleepover!"

Helena nodded her head. "Let's have it at my house tonight. Everyone better be there!" they looked at Carmen for confirmation.

Carmen groaned on the inside. She forced a smile on her face. "Sounds great to me guys." Shane shot Alice a murderous look; in response she stuck her tongue out at Shane. Carmen glanced at Shane and smiled and whispered to her. "We can go on a date this weekend…..just don't mention it around your friends. I want time alone with you."

Shane grinned and nodded her head. "Sounds like a great idea to me."

* * *

So what did you think? Let me know :)

Please R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

And he's the next chapter. Hope everyone had a safe and fun memorial day weekend!

* * *

The rest of the school day was a blur for Carmen. Between her flirting with Shane and taking notes in class she was more excited for the day to end so they could get a start on the sleepover. Shane and her walked out of their last class together. Shane smiled at her. "So did you drive or walk to school?"

"I drove what about you?" Carmen asked.

"I drove to school as well. It's a shame because I was going to see if you wanted a ride." Shane replied. She gave Carmen a small smile. Carmen blushed. She chuckled at her. She pulled her by the arm in a different direction in the hallway that was busier. Feeling Carmen getting closer, she smirked to herself. She knew that this hallway was always busy so this gave her an excuse to have Carmen closer to her. Reaching down she took her hand in hers. "How about we hold hands so we don't get separated?"

Carmen frowned, she wrapped her other arm around Shane's arm. "I hate this. I feel like someone is going to stomp on me."

Shane burst out laughing. She wasn't going to admit this out loud, but she loved having Carmen touching her. Every touch that she felt, it felt like there was a spark there waiting to be lit. Glancing down at her she smiled at her. "I know what you mean, but you got me here." She winked at her. "I'll protect you."

Carmen smiled at her. She tightened her hold on Shane's arm. "You better."

Cherie walked silently behind the couple and smirked. She ran her eyes up and down Shane's body in appreciation. She licked her lips in hunger. Feeling very determined she walked faster to catch up to Shane, reaching forward she tapped her shoulder. "Hey Shane."

Shane stopped and glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Cherie. "Hey Cherie, what's up?"

Cherie gave her a seductive smile. "Nothing, but I was hoping you can help me out with something." She ran her fingers up and down her arm. "It's been forever since we hung out together." Carmen stood there frowning at her. She felt herself getting jealous. Shane stole a glance at Carmen. She could sense that this was bothering Carmen. Cherie frowned when she noticed that Shane wasn't paying attention to her. Glancing at the girl next to Shane, she frowned. "If you're busy I can always come back or hit you up later…when you're alone."

Shane looked away from Carmen and looked at Cherie. "I'm sorry, but I'm a little distracted. I'll call you later or text you." Turning away from Cherie she pulled Carmen along with her. Cherie narrowed her eyes at Shane's retreating back. Shane glanced at Carmen. "Sorry about that."

Carmen looked away from Shane. "Who was that girl?"

"That's Cherie. I messed around with her a few times on and off," she replied.

Carmen looked at Shane in disappointment. "Are you one of those girls who like to play the field? I'm not that type of girl that's a one night stand."

Shane stopped and shook her head at her. "No I'm not. I just haven't found that special girl. Sure I've fucked around…." As soon as she said that she saw the long that she knew was a bad sign.

Carmen moved away from Shane. "I'll see you tonight." She quickly turned and weaved in and out of the crowded hallway."

"Carmen, wait!" Shane screamed after her. She watched her run away from her. She felt herself getting disappointed.

Jenny walked out of her class to find Shane standing in the middle of the busy hallway. "Wow Shane, already fighting with the new girl?" Jenny asked.

"You know how Dana always tells me that I need to think before I speak? Shane asked her. Jenny nodded her head. She sighed sadly to herself. "Well I think I had one of those moments that I just fucked myself over with her. Fucking Cherie just started hitting on me and I told Carmen that she was a girl that I messed around with one and off and that I've fucked around. I just made myself sound like a whore."

Jenny smiled at her friend. "Shane you are not a whore. You just love woman and you love to show how much you appreciate them sexually."

Shane chuckled at her friend. "I do, but when I'm trying to hook up with Carmen. I probably shouldn't have said those things."

Jenny smirked at her. "Better she found out now and not later. Imagine if she found later that you had fucked around with all these girls. She would be furious at you."

Shane nodded her head in agreement. "I know, but it sucks. I hope she lets me explain myself."

Jenny threw her arm over Shane's shoulder. "How about you give your good friend here a ride home and maybe tonight a ride to the sleepover. Hint, hint." She wiggled her eyebrows at Shane.

Shane laughed at her and nodded her head. "Sounds like a plan. Let's stop by my locker. I want to drop off some things at my locker and then we can head out." She led them towards her locker.

* * *

Carmen shut her locker sadly. Sighing to herself she looked around sadly, not seeing Shane anywhere she turned and exited the school. Covering her eyes she did a quick scan to see if she recognized anyone. Seeing no one she hurried over to the student parking lot.

"_**Yo baby, what's the rush?"**_

She looked around to see who was talking to her. Spotting the guy leaning against her car she groaned inside. She hated when guys would holler at her like that. Walking up to the guy she gave him a fake smile. "What's up?"

"What's a hottie like you doing out here by yourself?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders at him innocently. "I don't know."

"Wanna have some fun?" He asked.

She shook her head at him. "Can't I have plans already, do you mind getting off my car so I can bounce out?"

He chuckled at her and nodded his head at her. "I'm sorry about that." Moving off her car he straightened up. He reached out to shake her hand. "My name is Mark by the way." She shook his hand. He smiled at her. "I didn't mean to be rude or anything."

She shook her head. "You weren't, but I'm kind of in a rush." Walking by him she quickly unlocked her door.

He moved up behind her. "Why you in a rush?"

Carmen closed her eyes in annoyance. Opening her eyes she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Because I have things to do, but I'm being bugged by some white boy."

His hands went to his chest, faking a hurt look. "My bad pretty lady. I thought that I could try my luck and see if I got lucky." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. Getting into her car she called out to him. "Sorry, but you ain't my type." She closed her door and started up her car. Rolling her windows down, she smirked at him. "I love the ladies and you ain't one."

He ran his hands threw his long blonde hair. "You sure about that? I get told I'm a pretty lady by the football players all the time."

She laughed at him. Shaking her head at him. "Thanks for the laugh, but I'm sure. Maybe I'll see you around pretty boy." She gave him a wink. Putting her car in reverse she backed out and left the parking lot. Mark watched her leave with a huge grin on his face.

"_**Maaaaaaaaaaaaark!"**_

Turning around his grin grew, cupping his hands over his mouth he called out to his friends. "Shane, Alice and Jenny what took you ladies so long?"

Alice smirked at him. "Sorry but Shane was looking for the pretty girl that she was flirting with earlier but couldn't find her."

Mark raised an eyebrow at them in question. "What does she look like? She hot?" the girls stopped in front of him. He reached out and poked Alice. "Do I have any luck hollering at her?"

Shane frowned at him. "Don't even think about it. I'm already calling dibs on her and she is a hot girl."

Alice smacked his hands away from her. "Don't touch me. If you do I'm cutting that hand off."

He ignored her. "So what do she look like?"

Jenny smirked at him. "Latina, she's slim and a little taller than me. Tan skin. Brown hair and brown intoxicating eyes. Totally hot."

His eyes widen in recognition. "I think I just met her. I was learning against her car when she basically told me to get off."

Shane grabbed the front of his jacket and yanked him to her. "Are you fucking serious?" His eyes widen in shock, silently he nodded his head. She groaned out loud. "See I did fuck up!" She pushed him away. He stumbled back. Jenny and Alice quickly grabbed him so he didn't fall over. She walked past them and walked up to her jeep. The three teens exchanged looks; slowly they walked over to her car and got in silently. Shane starred at her wheel in annoyance. She slammed her fists down on her wheel. "Fuck!"

Alice rolled her eyes at her. "Stop being a little drama queen."

Shane remained silent. She started up her vehicle and left the parking lot.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT….**

Carmen looked down at her cell, she felt unsure with herself. Feeling like she got dissed by Shane she didn't know if she wanted to go anymore.

_**RIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG…**_

Carmen jumped when her cell went off in her hand. Looking down at her screen she smiled. She had received a text from Shane.

_Hey Carmen, sorry about earlier. I looked for you after I went to my locker and you were already gone. Your still going tonight….right? _

She had to smile. Quickly she typed a response.

_Yeah I am. I was just waiting to see if I'll hear from you. What's the address so I can meet you there?_

Hitting send she waited patiently for a response. Walking over to her bed she laid down. Feeling her cell vibrate she opened her new message.

_How about I pick you up? What's your address?_

She giggled, turning onto her back she responded.

_My address is 8659 Montgomery St….I'll be waiting for you ;)_

Getting up she quickly ran around her room getting her stuff ready for the sleepover. It had taken her over 15 minutes for her to get ready. Sitting down on her bed she quickly did a check list in her head. Feeling a vibration coming from her bed she picked her cell up.

_Outside :)_

Smiling she sent a quick response back.

_K, let me grab my things and I'll be down._

Standing up she grabbed her pillow and backpack and left her room. Running down the stairs she called out to her parents. "I'm leaving!" she opened the front door and saw Shane parked outside her house. She smiled. She walked out outside and locked the front door and turned and hurried over to the car. Opening the passenger side she smiled at her. "Hey, did you have trouble finding the house?"

Shane shook her head she gave Carmen a smile. "Actually no. you live pretty close to me."

"Really? Where do you live?" Carmen asked.

"I live off of frost St which is about two blocks away." Shane replied. She pointed in the direction she came from.

Carmen nodded her head. "That's cool. If you live so close what took you so long to get to my house?" She gave Shane a smile.

Shane smiled at her. "I was packing some stuff when I texted you." She winked at her. "I thought you might need more time to pack."

Carmen giggled at her. "You're funny." She put her seatbelt on. She gave Shane an excited look. "Let's do this!"

Shane nodded her head. "Let's!" She started her car up and headed in the direction of Helena's house.

* * *

Please R/R! I know this one may seem a little shorter, but I promise my next one will be longer and won't take so long to put out.


	3. Chapter 3

i know it's been a while since i updated. i actually had two chapters ready to post but i lost my flashdrive. Here's a little update. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sh

Shane put the car in drive she glanced at Carmen and gave her a smile. "You excited?"

Carmen smiled and nodded her head. "Very excited."

Shane looked forward and stopped at the red light. She looked at her. "I hope you don't mind, but I told Alice and Jenny that I'll pick them up."

Carmen nodded her head. "That's cool with me." Looking away from Shane she looked out the passenger window. "I'm actually a little surprised you texted me." Shane frowned at her. She glanced back at Shane. "We just met so I didn't know if I'll hear from you or not."

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Shane jumped in surprise. She glanced up at her review mirror and frowned. Carmen giggled at her and pointed forward. "It's green."

"I knew that," Shane muttered. Moving the car forward, she cringed on the inside. She was totally embarrassed. Feeling a poke she glanced at Carmen. "Yeah?"

Carmen smiled at her. "You don't have to blush."

Shane's eyes widen. She snorted at her. "I don't get embarrassed."

Carmen rolled her eyes at her. "Sure you don't." She smiled at Shane evilly. "Then why are you blushing? I know I'm hot, but damn girl you don't need to be blushing." Shane started laughing. She smiled and winked at her. "It's okay Shane I won't tell anyone I made you blush."

Shane shook her head at her. "Whatever Carmen, you wish."

Carmen reached over and placed her hand on Shane's leg. "Are you sure I can't make you blush?" Shane's eyes widen. She felt her body react to Carmen's touch. Carmen pulled her hand away and looked down at her lap. She looked down at her hand in surprise. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a spark when she touched Shane. She starred down at her lap. "Maybe you should take me home Shane."

Shane pulled her car over to the curb and turned it off. She glanced at Carmen and shook her head. "Hell no."

Carmen looked at her in surprise. "Why not? You just met me."

Looking into Carmen's eyes she felt her heart beat faster. "Because I want to get to know you. There's something about that has my interest."

Carmen snorted at her. "It's called sexual frustration."

"No, I know what sexual frustration is and it's not that," Shane replied.

Carmen frowned at her. "Wow, I did not need to know that."

Shane cursed inwardly. "I didn't mean it like that." Carmen looked away once again. Shane frowned. "Carmen I want to apologize for earlier. That thing with her Cherie, it's nothing."

Carmen glanced at Shane. "You seriously don't need to apologize. We just met." She grabbed the door handle and opened it. "You know what Shane; I think it's best if I seriously go home. I'm sorry for having you pick me up for nothing." Moving to get out of the car, she was surprised when she felt a tug on her arm. She looked at Shane in surprise.

Shane gave her a small smile. "Don't leave. I want to get to know you. I'm going beyond my comfort level, which I never do for anyone. I'm seriously attracted to you." Carmen studied her silently. She took that as a sign to continue. "I will be honest; I've been with a lot of girls. Never have I had a real relationship and never attempted to. Please give me this chance to get to know you, my friends already love you and they don't take to many people. Hang out with us tonight."

Carmen nodded her head. Getting back in the car she put her seatbelt on. "One thing though Shane. I'm not that type to be a one night stand. I'm the relationship type of girl."

Shane nodded her head. "I know." Starting her jeep up again, her glanced over her shoulder and got back on the road.

* * *

Alice blew her smoke out in annoyance. Jenny raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with you?"

Alice tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm fucking freezing and here we are outside waiting for Shane and she's taking her fucking time!"

Jenny glanced down at her cell and muttered out quietly, "you know we could have waited inside if you're so cold."

Alice glared at her angrily. "Shut the fuck up."

Jenny giggled at her. "I know why you're so mad." Alice snorted at her. She smirked at her. "It's because you want to see Dana." Seeing Shane's jeep she backed up towards it. "You want to fuck her!" She turned and ran up to Shane's jeep.

Alice's mouth dropped in shock. Shaking herself out of her shock she screamed at Jenny. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Carmen got out and pulled her seat forward. Jenny rushed by her and jumped in the back. Carmen jumped in surprise. They looked at Jenny in question. She smiled at them innocently. "Who's ready to have some fun?"

Shane looked forward to see her best friend stomping toward them. She turned and looked at Jenny in question. "Do I want to know?"

Jenny shook her head. "Not really."

Carmen looked at Shane with uncertainly in her eyes. Shane gave her a smile. "Alice's bark is louder than her bite. She's probably mad that I had her waiting."

"Plus she's horny and wants to fuck Dana," Jenny muttered quietly.

Carmen broke out laughing. She shook her head at Shane. "I am so seating in the back." She jumped in next to Jenny and pulled the seat back for protection. Jenny looked at her in question. Carmen smiled at her. "You don't fuck with a horny girl." The jeep broke out into laughter.

"I heard that new girl. You're lucky your ass in the backseat." Alice growled out. Getting in the front seat she snapped at Shane. "Start the fucking car!"

Shane did as she was told. Jenny and Carmen giggled from the back. Alice turned to glare at them. "Mark my word; I'm going to hurt you two." Jenny grabbed onto Carmen and they both pretended to shake in fear. Alice screamed out in anger. "Fuck you two!"

Shane chuckled next to her. "Calm down Alice."

Alice glared at her. "You're so fucking lucky you're driving. I would have choked your ass."

The whole car ride to Helena's house was nothing but empty threats coming from Alice and giggling coming from Jenny and Shane.

* * *

i know...i know...it was very short. i'll try to get an update out sooner. please R&R. i'll make sure my next chapter is much longer.


End file.
